


Domestic

by sopetrash



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopetrash/pseuds/sopetrash
Summary: As Ram continues to live with King, they share some domestic moments as they learn to fit into each other.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 159





	Domestic

He doesn't know how they got here- him standing at the edge of his kitchen as a sleep ruffled Ram stands in front of the stove. There's a steaming cup of coffee at the edge of the counter, recently poured, because Ram knows this pattern as well as King does. The rhythm they have now, after just a handful of weeks is already etched into their bones. 

Ram wakes up first, gets the dogs fed and a bit of their early morning energy out. He's noticed King is more relaxed around them when they have already eaten, when they're less likely to jump up to get a bite of his breakfast. He won't dare to speak this into the universe, but Ram swears he saw King sneak each of them a bite of his eggs last week. The progress King has had with the dogs is far beyond even what he thought was imaginable. They can now freely leisure around the house as they please, King tensing up only at their playful barks now. And for Ram, he has started to be a tad more vocal. Seeming to find his words, even if they are still limited. Soft spoken _good mornings_ and _can you help me_ 's. 

They're both opening up. To this situation, to the circumstances they find themselves in, to each other. King likes to lean against the wall with his cup of coffee as Ram cooks for a few minutes. Sometimes, on good days, King listens as Ram hums unknown songs as he chops ingredients on the cutting board. Even better, there have been a select number of times King has gotten the pleasure of listening to Ram sing. It's always under his breath almost like an afterthought as he's letting the water boil or as he washes a spoon after a small bite. King doesn't quite know why, but the sound of it always makes him smile. 

It's domestic, the way they dance around each other in King's apartment. There's no other word to describe it and yet neither would change it. King had meant it when he had offered his place to Ram, after everything, because he wants to be the person Ram seeks out for help. And so here they are, going through these motions together.  
It's expected now, for King to come up behind Ram and peak at the contents on the stove. Letting out an appreciative hum at the sight.

"Omelets?" 

Ram nods in response- _oh it's going to be one of those days._

"Can I help?" 

Ram gestures to some half sliced bell peppers and King gets the hint. He makes quick work of them to hand off to Ram as he mixes them in. It's peaceful for a while, just like that, as they work together to finish their breakfast.

When Ram walks out to drop their plates off at the table, King notices the constant flickering of notifications from Ram's phone. _That's why_ \- King doesn't read them, he doesn't really have to because he knows now what they mean. He grabs the phone and hands it to a stone faced Ram in the dining room who just pockets it without a glance.

"He'll keep calling until you answer, you know that. Just-" he signs and takes the seat next to Ram's. "At least text your mom with an update so maybe she can get him to stop." 

The look Ram gives him is nothing short of reproachful and King just smiles back. Before he even has a second to consider the action he's letting his fingers run through Ram's fringe. He always appreciates when his hair is down, it makes Ram look softer, takes the sharp edges away. It is as soft as he remembers it to be, but he doesn't like to remember that night- finding a distraught Ram in the rain, him crying, and laying himself out bare and vulnerable. It makes King shudder before he lets his hand drop. He likes this moment better, a calming reassurance to them both. _It’s going to be okay._

"Now eat, before it goes cold."

___

It's been a while now, them in each other's presence. Their friends know it, they don't know everything, but they know enough to realize something is up. The way King can read Ram even better than Deun now. The way Ram will occasionally lean into King to whisper to him. Even the way they seem to gravitate towards each other, like its subconscious. No one has the heart to tease them too much, but they do occasionally get a raised eyebrow from them.

It's the same when they're back home, away from the questioning looks. King used to only talk to his plants, but now he includes Ram in every conversation. 

"Do you think she needs more water? She hasn't been doing well, but she won't tell me what her problem is. I think she's mad that I was gone most of last week for the project." 

Ram doesn't know quite as much about these plants as King, he has been learning. If King was, is, and will be up to going through non-conventional conversations with Ram, he is willing to learn to speak his language too. So while King frets over the wilting Ivy adorning the wall he shifts around a few of the potted ones. Moving the sun starved ones closer to the window. When he's done he sits on the floor next to King, who is tending to the small ones growing in new biospheres. 

Right now he doesn't care about the facts King is rattling off about the new flowers that have finally blossomed. He can't even focus on the story King has moved on to as he sprays them with water. His entire mind has narrowed down to the way his eyes can slope across King's features. The sharp line of his jaw, the silhouette of his nose, it's overwhelming. The realization of how breathtaking King looks, especially when he turns and lock eyes with Ram.

___

Tonight was like every other movie night, a bowl of popcorn between them and something mindless playing on the tv. They hadn't originally planned for this to be a reoccurring thing.

The first time King had suggested it, Ram and been worn thin. A trip back home ended bad and Ram wouldn't even look King in the eye for days. It had eaten away at both of them, it had been exhausting, and more painful then either would ever admit. And so King did the only thing he could think to do. He put on a movie Ram had mentioned before and let them both ease back into each other's space. 

But tonight was different. In fact every new night with each other was different, but tonight in particular saw them as close as they had ever been. So close they could feel the heat radiating off the other. So close it was easy for King to bring his hand up to trace the outline of the tattoo on Ram's forearm. The touch was soft, King's hands touching Ram as if he was as delicate as the flowers that surrounded them. 

They both held their breath. It was another heartbeat of King's touch there before he reached out for the one marking Ram's neck. He let his knuckles brush against the stark black outline before he settled back down. Leaning even closer into Ram's space before letting his head fall to his shoulder. 

A breath. 

Ram settled into King's touch. His own head resting on top of King's as the plot drew on. 

___

They wouldn't have been able to tell you when it first happened. In fact they would loathe to even admit it aloud to anyone but the other.

King kept insisting his bed was big enough, and to his credit it almost was. It wasn't a tight squeeze but it was a lot closer this way. Instead of having Ram on the couch for the foreseeable future. 

It was nice. Having the other there, almost reassuring in it's own way. But what was unexpected was King, a few nights into the arrangement whispering to Ram in the dead of night.

"Are you awake?"

Ram shifts, so he's facing King. His face is bathed in a pale blue from the moon outside. His voice is even softer.

"What's wrong?"

He can faintly see the smile that passes over King's features.

"Can I ask for a favor? Just-" he takes a deep breath, "just for tonight?"

"Anything."

King doesn't answer, instead he shifts. He moves until he is pressed against Ram, winds his arms around his middle, and presses his face into the crook of Ram's neck.

It's once again overwhelming how much King has an effect on Ram. How Ram would gladly let King do this exact thing anytime he asked. It takes a moment for Ram to respond, but the moment he feels King start to push away his arms wrap around King's shoulders. He holds him close and let's the tension ease out of him.

"Is this okay?" It's less confident then the King Ram has grown into and that thought makes his heart thump.

"More than okay." He can almost feel the second King's tension rushes out of him, can trace the smile that is pressed into his shoulder. 

This ends up being a new routine they fall into like it's second nature. Them, crawling into bed after long study sessions and soul sucking lectures. Them, wrapping themselves around each other to calm their nerves.

Except one night Ram can't seem to turn off his thoughts. He can see King's features soften as sleep starts to take him. Except-

"P'King?"

His eyes flutter open and he looks up at Ram softly. Before he even gets a chance to form a thought Ram softly kisses him. Let's the action speak for him, like he often does, and it makes King smile. Leaning up to chase the taste when Ram pulls back.

"Goodnight."

He gets a small hum in response.

The word domestic would fit their ever evolving routine to the tee, but it's exactly what they want.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just kinda took over my thoughts for a few months because I am so enamored by Ram and King's relationship, so I hope you enjoy!  
> Come scream with me on [tumblr](https://thehuns-bubble-tea.tumblr.com/), I'm always looking for people to bounce fic ideas with~


End file.
